


梅浮相性100问

by Rainydow (yuke)



Category: Faust - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe
Genre: How do Faust get along with Mephisto?, How do Mephisto get along with Faust?, M/M, That is a question
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuke/pseuds/Rainydow
Summary: 主持人：荷蒙库鲁斯受访人：海因里希·浮士德，梅菲斯特费勒斯





	1. 开场白

****序幕 梅浮相性一百问现场** **

（高拱顶、狭小的哥特式房间。

荷蒙库鲁斯不安地走来走去，不时看表。地狱之口在舞台右下方打开。）

浮士德、梅菲斯特上。

* * *

  
  ** **荷蒙库鲁斯****

致意于博学的先生和我的恶魔表亲，

    感谢二位如约光临。

****（对梅菲斯特）** **

    古典的瓦尔普吉斯之夜一别后竟有幸再遇——

    我已自涛涛海波中复苏，

    您亦携浮士德堕入地府。

****（对观众）** **

    还请诸位注目：

    此小世界与原剧不属。

 

****梅菲斯特** **

    相性百问？何等老套的话题！

    要我二人作该幕嘉宾

    实在难遂此请！

    狭小的房间使人闷气，

    比起地狱也不差好几！

    再看看观者们的眼睛

    或玩味、或猎奇。

    这是什么意思，

    竟要我们面向公众

    袒露私情？

****（对浮士德）** **

    先生做何打算？

    您若不愿，我们就离开。

 

****浮士德** **

    否定的精灵！

    挑剔乃是你本性。

    我以身拒绝天国的救赎，

    以我魂奔赴地狱的魔窟，

    受焚身之火无悔无惧，

    视救主之爱如尘如土。

    灵魂的契约久已签署，

    五十年羁旅你我共度，

    对尘世的贪欢已获疗愈，

    对至高的追求已得满足——

    我将往何处？

    何处都是等同。

     ** **（就坐）****

    我们的故事演绎百遍，

    在此地又何妨明言？

 

****梅菲斯特** **

****（随浮士德入座）** **

    那就依您，博士。不过还有一事——

    我已厌倦了此种格律的铺张陈词

    处处拿捏哪得恣肆！

    若有其他形式，烦请更易！

 

****荷蒙库鲁斯** **

    那就请原谅此番无聊逗趣。

    现下不过是个开场，

    白话即将取代诗行。

    瞧我拿起纸笔

    作下忠实记述！

    设定交代完毕，一切业已就绪——

    请看五十年的旅途再现，

    数百年后的另补新篇。

    我宣布：

    序曲告终，正剧开幕！


	2. （1-20）

****1 请问您的名字？** **

浮：海因里希·浮士德。

梅：这问题微不足道——我是常在否定的精灵！这自有道理，因为生成的一切总应当归于毁灭所以最好不如无生所以你们所说的罪行破坏总之所说的恶都是我的拿......（1）

浮：闭嘴，梅菲斯特费勒斯。

梅：是，先生。

 

****2 年龄是？** **

浮：死时是百来岁...记不清了。

梅：这问题很难讲——我是部分的一部分，部分原本是大全，我是黑暗的一部分光本来生于黑暗傲慢的光如今跟母亲黑夜争夺空间及其古老地位可总是……（2）

浮：闭嘴，混沌之子。

梅：是，先生。

荷：你们玩够了没......

 

****3 性别是？** **

梅：这些问题糟糕透了，我真想现在就离场...先生的性别毋庸置疑，我可以代答。至于魔鬼嘛，虽然理论上没有明确的性别，但我也习惯了化作男性示人。

荷：问题是统一的程式，既然来了就让我混口饭吃......

梅：人造物也学着像人类谋生！听起来好得很，但你要知道，获利不能只靠采访我们。

浮：别再取笑啦。

荷：而人类也不能靠浏览量过活！...好吧，我承认——我对您二位的事实在有兴趣，才来的——所以这是私人问题——虽然没有亲眼见过，人间的话本里你变成美女和博士乱来的事情......是真的？

梅：并不准确！小剧作家总喜欢写点新鲜东西博人眼球，但想象力仍是有限，难道性别只分两种？我还能——

荷：打住！我已明白，但不宜少年的事情不能在前五十问提起。

浮：......（侧头表示完全不想回忆）

 

****4 请问您的性格是怎样的？** **

浮：啊…很难概括，（想起往事，无奈笑）有时想超脱凡人，有时却接近恶魔，仿佛有两个灵魂在我体内斗争。（3）想将小我发展为大我，但只是成就了一桩桩悲剧。

梅：人类总是为奇怪的东西苦恼。（拍拍浮士德肩）你该是什么样终究还是什么——当然，连魔鬼也难以描述自己——为何本欲作恶，却将好事促成。（4）

荷：好吧，我在烧瓶中也大约感到。我脑中无限的知识不能使我完全嚼透这个命题，且我的存在并不因之趋于完整——所以好想像你们一样去大世界看看啊，小叔你什么时候有空？

梅：去吧，小东西。你不走错路就不会获得成长（5）——不过我只为我的博士带路。

荷：......是，是！下一题！

 

****5 对方的性格？** **

梅＆浮：糟糕透了！（互指）

浮：他面上挂着含嘲带讽的笑骨子里冷酷又无耻对什么都满不在乎典型的虚无主义者肉欲狂欢的恶魔！

梅：他一面深思高举完全个幻想家一面俗不可耐开口似法国佬就算为他忙个不停也不会感谢我分毫！

荷：...（笑容僵住）

浮：那都是以前的事，而今我已少不得他。（远目）

梅：（笑）嗯我也是。

 

****6 两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？** **

浮：我只记得那是一个傍晚，城门外，无边的失落如秃鹰一般吞噬着我的生命。

梅：啊，对，没错。那时我变成黑狗去见他，这是我们第一次正式见面。

荷：小叔这意思是，你还有别的见面？

梅：哎，声名鼎鼎的浮士德博士，魔鬼常在人间走，谁能不知晓？

浮：虚伪的家伙，这溢美之词绝非出自真心——你说，到底是什么时候？

梅（笑不语）

 

****7 对对方的第一印象？** **

梅：该说不错？论谁都喜欢周全的招待吧。我跟了他一路，他对我笑了，还准备了炉火和软垫......当然！之后发生的一切都在嘲笑我他完全不是这么个和善的家伙！

浮：因为那时你是一只机灵的小狗。

梅：现在我也是个机灵的魔鬼。现形前我本要吓唬他，不过这人真是胆大得很，所以最初的谈话也算得上愉快。

浮（瞥一眼梅菲斯特）：难道我要夸夸你真是个小机灵鬼？我倒想回答，你还是狗的模样可爱一点。

梅（佯怒）：这就是你不可爱的地方。

荷（忍笑）：有多可爱呢？

浮：比现在的他还要更可爱的就是了。

 

****8 喜欢对方哪一点？** **

浮：他带给我的满足。虽非至上，却在宏福中对我伸出尘世的触须，失去后更是弥足珍贵。苦痛的快感，爱人的魔力，旋涡的边缘，胜过天国的永恒安逸。

梅：您总算满意了，我可等了五十年。换做我，每天在你耳边说‘你真美啊’（6），说上十万遍。上帝或许一开始就对你青眼有加，我是真喜欢你的模样，金发——尤其是，美丽的眼，现在想来，瞧见第一眼我就爱不能禁。

浮：我追随你从天堂直到地狱，（7）却不喜你这意大利式的夸夸其谈，仿佛从创世日起就这样。

梅：也不尽然！如果说她人是玫瑰作成，你就是玫瑰本身，你要是学到，所有女性都要对你拜倒——所幸不是，不然你还不至于晚景凄凉。知识真是坟墓，你穿上多褶的长袍（11），戴个挂穗的方帽，那时还顶年轻，没想到把之后的青春一并埋啦。如果不是我......

浮（若有所思）：...这么说，有个魔鬼造访过我的博士典礼。

梅：你还在想这桩事！

浮：你应该知道我会深究到底！

荷（插嘴）：同样我也仍在好奇。

梅：比那更早，在某人抱着书坐在菩提树下等待父亲的灵丹妙药出炉时，魔鬼们扮成了方济各会的修士。（8）

浮：你...

梅：你现在全知道了，不然只怕之后每个晚上都揪住我口舌不放。

 

****9 讨厌对方哪一点？** **

（短暂的沉默）

梅：跟伟大的地狱相比，这家伙冲动又较真。

浮：你也不太好，刻薄又强欲的魔鬼。

梅：不要多想，亲爱的，我只是陈述一个无关痛痒的事实。

浮（眨眼笑）：我是同样的意思，无需改正的评判并不称得上是讨厌。

 

****10 觉得自己与对方相性好吗？** **

荷：我想我也有发言资格——凭我与两位在古希腊的结伴之旅，我要写上：好得很！您们看呢？

梅＆浮：好得很。

 

****11 您怎么称呼对方？** **

梅：先生，博士，或者是名字，这没有什么关系，我们都不看重。

浮：因为称呼只是一种表面的名，对事物的本质并没有影响。

梅：所以我要求——吵架的时候请在毒蛇恶狗这些词汇中尽量挑个好听的称呼我。

浮：那是你的本质，梅菲斯特！

荷（笑）：你们的相处还真是丰富。

梅：嗯哼，随您的便，魔鬼有的是办法对付他的情人。

 

****12 您希望怎样被对方称呼？** **

浮：就像上面所说的，我们对这些不甚介意。

梅：我觉得现状就很不错，不过博士如果用起可爱的称呼，我会更兴奋...

荷（突然）：梅梅。

梅：呸。

 

****13 如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？** **

浮： _蛇（拉丁语）_ ，不是很形象吗？

梅：那我可算攫住了你，（9）我的 _云雀（拉丁语）_ 。

浮：你把情话说得像吐信子。（笑）

如果你决意留下我，你要终身和我一起行走。

梅：当然，我们不是一直如此至今？

 

****14 如果要送礼物给对方，您会送？** **

浮：旅途中的各种东西，我们经常相互赠送。世界是一个永恒变化的熔炉，我或许只看见微观的一部分，而他也有他独特的眼光。我们有时分开，之后又聚在一起，他的部分不也成了我的部分？礼物是记忆的碎片，我们不能还原拼合一个新的梦？关于爱情，凡有意义的必然美丽。

梅（笑）：撒旦曾经来问候我的屋子，拜您所赐，他怀疑我是否是个人类错生成了魔鬼。

 

****15 那么您自己想要什么礼物呢？** **

梅：我要人类的契约证明。

浮（笑）：你还是魔鬼的习气，凡事总要写成字的才好，难道几百年的时间还不够证明我迷恋你吗？

梅：人类这方面倒比魔鬼高明得多，魔鬼的契约总是有时限，十年二十四年，人类却在上帝面前发誓永远。永远，我喜欢这个词，你对我的爱就会跟硫磺和火焰一样真真切切。

荷：我听到千年的钟声敲响（10），原来你们尚未签上这一纸？

梅：我以男性的身份爱您。尼德兰低地提供这种业务，道地的德国人却相信本国发行的更好，对吗？我预感那已不远——届时我将牵你的手走过地狱的教堂。

浮：给我你誓约的吻。

梅：一万次。（吻浮士德手）

 

****16 有什么特殊纪念日吗？** **

梅＆浮（相视而笑）：这很容易想到，猜猜看！

荷：凡人无非相遇、婚礼。而与魔鬼交往不得不论结契。

浮（示意梅菲斯特）：都答对了，就不把你的宝贝拿出来展示一下？

梅（掏契约书）：好吧，瞧，这是签名，这是日期。血迹久已变色，依旧甘美得似在昨日。科学家有能力为我证明，它的古老和完整有资格进入任何一家历史博物馆，但永远是我的私藏。

荷：别忙着收起来！让我再仔细瞧一眼，真是荣幸！

 

****17 您的毛病是？** **

浮：我时常冲动，不计后果。它常使我痛悔，责任尤使我心惊。圣人将全身心倾注他人，而我更偏重我自己。

梅：我双手赞成，古希腊谚语说认识你自己，看来做的还不错！

——别瞪我，在我乖侄儿面前装装形象也好。而我呢，我身上只有美德。

浮：你这道德高尚的真君子——当然是地狱的标准。据我所知，地狱并没有规矩，地狱的美德是反道德，你是个混蛋。

梅：您和混蛋交往清者自清，是我不够混，还是您太刚强？您的自白是真心，还是忏悔？

浮：在天堂和人间飘荡的地狱游魂，你也该看看你自己，在哪处都有你，在哪里都不像样。离开地狱这个法外之所，你能真正进入哪处？你当然可以混入其中，装个人样子、虔徒样子，但不经意间就流露出袍子里是恶魔的马脚。你的伪装取信于他人，未尝不是一种隐患，你究竟葬送了多少人，也曾害惨了我。

梅：可是害您！绝非出自我的本意。

浮：魔鬼表明他的爱，要把人面戴的更紧。

（荷蒙库鲁斯看着一切，默默在下一道问题的空白处划上一道向上箭头。）

 

****18 对方的毛病是？** **

 

↑

****

****19 关于对方的品** ** ****位** ** ****？** **

浮：这序号是否出错？我记得...

荷：不用在意，这无妨害，或许还有效。大论未必合意，短小人皆可读，简略无罪，拆分有理。我们只需要把正事谈完。

梅：博士的品位，对我都还相宜。但打扮总归太规矩了些，要是修身，或者多裸露一些更好，（11）

浮：我可不想打扮地狱的风情，再者，难道你还没有看够？我对你也有些建议：把你满屋红色的装饰满橱红色的装束略微收敛。

梅：魔鬼钟情红色，这是地缘影响。那时人们描绘起魔鬼来像泼了一身的红色油漆就开始跳舞，也有一定道理。像他国人们谈起德意志，总不能避免啤酒土豆和希特勒。

 

****20 你们的关系到达何种程度了？** **

浮：该做的都做过了，包括天国耻于谈论的事。

梅（得意）：那老头儿现在管不到我们了。

荷：...可那...那位听得到啊！

梅：那不妨说得更大声点——他属于我，身体及灵魂！

浮（笑）：我爱你。你我，祂，心知肚明。

 

【自注】

（1）“我是常在否定的精灵......都是我的拿手之作。”：Ich bin der Geist, der stets verneint......Mein eigentliches Element. 第一部第三场书斋，梅菲斯特对浮士德语。

（2）“我是部分的一部分......”：Ich bin ein Teil des Teils... 第一部第三场书斋，梅菲斯特对浮士德语。

（3）“有两个灵魂住在我的胸中，它们总想分道扬镳；”：Zwei Seelen wohnen, ach! In meiner Brust, Die einewill sich von der andern trennen; 第一部第二场城门外，浮士德对瓦格纳语。

（4）“常想作恶，反而常将好事作成。”：Ein Teil von jener Kraft, Die stets das Gute schafft. 第一部第三场书斋，梅菲斯特对浮士德语。

（5）“你不走错路，就不会懂得事理！你要成长，务须靠你自己。”：Wenn du nicht irrst, kommst du nicht zu Verstand. Willst du entstehn, entsteh auf eigne Hand! 第二部第二幕第三场珀涅俄斯河上游，梅菲斯特对荷蒙库鲁斯语。

（6）“（时间停止吧，）你多么美啊。”：Verweile doch! du bist so schön! 浮士德誓约词。

（7）“从天堂经过人间直到地狱”：Vom Himmel durch die Welt zur Hölle. 舞台序幕团长语，传为歌德对浮士德初构想。

（8）歌德浮士德中，浮士德幼时跟随父亲治疗中世纪晚期黑死病；浮士德民间传说中，魔术士浮士德召唤魔鬼梅菲斯特，初现时魔鬼穿着方济各会修士服。

（9）“我攫住你了！”:Dass ich dich fange! 第一部第十四场森林和山洞，浮士德斥梅菲斯特为毒蛇，梅菲斯特自语。

（10）本文舞台设置于21世纪伊始。德国于2017年10月1日同性婚姻合法化。

（11）（第8问）“有褶的长衫太规矩了一点”＆（第19问）“多裸露一些也还是落落大方”：第二部第五幕第五场埋葬，梅菲斯特对天使语。


	3. （21-50）

**21 两个人初次约会是在哪里？**

梅：寻常的小酒馆，我记得在莱茵河边。

浮：我以为只是普通的对饮直到他起身向我告白。所有的客人都站起来起哄，我才发现他们全是魔鬼所扮。

**22 那时候俩人的气氛怎样？**

梅：好得很，你要相信魔鬼的魅力。

浮：那是酒精的功劳。

梅：什么样的酒能有如此功效？卖给相思中的年青人一定畅销断货。您再重新想想，是我的甘言不够悦耳，还是我的吻不能醉人？

浮：够了，够了！你为什么每次都说得这么认真？（脸红）

梅（笑）：你要是学不会面不改色，就不该模仿小情人骂俏的花招。

**23 那时进展到何种程度？**

梅：理所当然的，第二天我们在一张床上醒来。

荷：不会过急？

梅：果然还是个小孩子，要让魔鬼来教你：悬而不决的十年都可以等，摆在眼前的一秒都不要放走。

浮：这点你倒是身体力行，你的魔鬼亲戚们还在外面叫嚷，你倒是迫不及待。

梅：他们喝他们的，我们干我们的，不是所有人都很满意？所以我给被法术迷住的店主人和他婆娘留下了真正的黄金，而不是魔鬼惯用泥土糊弄人的伎俩。

**24 经常去的约会地点？**

梅：唉，人间曾经是个好地方——我单指，地方。如今却越来越叫我不耐烦。想想曾经吧，我们在神圣罗马宫廷表演过奇迹，在梵蒂冈受用教皇的圣餐——是多么的惬意！可如今皇帝下岗，圣地开张了，飞机火车吹起哈米伦的笛子，人类就像老鼠一样涌来！（1）我想等不久长，魔女都会被赶出哈尔茨山！

浮：人群让你感到不适？那你不该捉弄他们取乐。

梅：我宁可地狱藏得更深，免得人类钻破了它的天花板。

浮：我想你会的，（托脸笑）我还记得你第一次坐客机对着封严的窗户咬牙切齿的样子，我觉得你又可笑又可爱，而你说...

梅：好先生，地狱的魔马任您驱使——即使它们不能在白天赶路，魔法的斗篷也能让我们飞升。为什么要隔开阳光和海风，让轰鸣的机器怪物破坏我们的独处？

荷：这个故事真有趣！地狱也有他传统守旧的一面？我曾以为你们处处和天堂相对。

浮：那是他吃醋的表情。（笑）擅于嫉妒的魔鬼，难道我会因为人类的创造取代了你部分的“工作”，就不再爱你吗？

梅：...撒旦啊，是谁教你这么说的，我只愤恨人类几百年陆续从魔鬼手中夺走了陆地海洋直至天空的权力，论妒忌......（抓头发）好吧我承认，德国人难得浪漫起来真要魔鬼老命。

**25 对方喜好的饮食？**

梅（唱）：他的身体是Kartoffel（马铃薯）作成~Weissbier（白啤酒）是他的血。

荷：那愿你也同样受用！

浮：你的腔调唱情歌刺耳，唱讽刺歌倒是很在行。（对荷蒙库鲁斯）他咀嚼任何食物，从未对一种表现出喜好。

梅：因为很遗憾，上帝没把味觉留下。

浮：但20世纪以来你也学会了世俗小说中为自己来一杯红酒装模作样。（笑）你是个完完全全的流氓，如今却把自己伪装成一个绅士。

梅：舔遍了全世界的文化也影响到魔鬼。（2）在黄金时代，伟大的令人怀念的中世纪，魔鬼干什么都行。可如今呢我不能把马腿展现在人前，地狱的绶带也不被认得，在新时代不包装一下自己，别人会觉得层次太低。（响指）地狱交易的第一步是卖人设，谁管你老底三七二十一。

**26 是由哪一方先告白的？**

梅＆浮：我。/他。

荷：若我记性不差，我们前面已经提过。

**27 您有多爱对方？**

梅：这太老土了。难道我要指着地狱的火发誓，我爱他胜过生命，爱他胜过一切吗？如果这不幸成为戏剧对白，他们就离死不远啦。

浮：这也分悲剧和喜剧，作品和同人文。

梅：噢，那哪种情况你会大胆地向我告白？

浮：末流同人者的一时兴起，就像现在这样。

**28 印象最深刻的情话？**

浮：‘把爱作为更永久的契约’，我希望说这话没有烫到你的舌头。

梅：而你是怎么回答我的？‘恶魔奉行利己主义，讲明你的条件（3）’！我要心碎啦，假使我有这个器官——

浮：这就是那天你折磨我的理由？

梅：我让你快乐。不然你为什么印象这么深？

**29 对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？**

梅：我什么时候有辙过，什么事不是您说，我就会照做？

浮：不要装作可怜的样子，你恶意曲解我的意愿也不是一两回。（捏梅菲斯特脸）

梅（皱眉）：好先生，你的契约书不是我收的第一张。计起件来或许能装裱一整面围墙——虽然弄丢了没法证实。这般奔走效劳仅此一回，开始是因为你讨我欢喜，到后来是因为我爱你。

浮：你这样说真让我没辙...我爱你一定不比你爱我少。

**30 对方是初恋对象吗？**

梅：严格意义上，是的。（烟）愿意和我上床的都可能做我的初恋对象，但只有你赢了，浮士德。

浮：那我可不会把这份殊荣留给你。哦，美丽的玛格丽特。

梅：不，等等，撒旦啊，那时我们已经正式见面了！难道你漫长的前半生竟是白纸一张？

浮：（叹息）你说那生活于达摩克利斯之剑下的日子。

梅：这么说我离这份殊荣永远只差了一点，这种感觉糟糕透了！如果过去重来一次，我就变作一个女郎把花抛给你，或者变一只蝴蝶落在你漂亮的头发上...

浮：这真令人毛骨悚然。

**31 对情敌的态度？**

梅：呸，没有那回事。他是我的。

浮：‘没有那回事’，你也理应给我相同的承诺。

荷：祝你们长长久久，（比划）可据我所知，单方面的似乎很多。

梅：让我来看看是哪些可怜虫——喂，你们都没有性生活吗？

**32 如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？**

浮：给我证据，或者给我解释。

梅：我的爱是世上最好的，就算在地狱尽头我也要捉他回来。

**33 可以原谅对方变心么？**

梅＆浮：不可以。

浮：那就让我走吧，去天上，他国，哪里都可以。我也不会忘了诅咒你不好过。

梅：免了。（嘟囔）我真想把你锁起来宣示你是我的所有物。

**34 如果约会时对方迟到一小时以上怎办？**

梅（笑）：我宁可相信地狱里的厨子是英国人也不相信这位好德意志先生会迟到。

浮：更何况是跟你的约会，梅菲斯特。

梅：魔鬼随叫随到，只要您想念我——（4）

荷（打断）：所以地狱里的厨子是哪国人？

梅：撒旦啊，不是中国人也不是日本人。（恐吓状）其实地狱里不需要厨子，因为我们生吃所有人！...开个玩笑，我们不要在难解的宗教问题上纠缠不休。

**35 如果两人分开很长一段时间怎么度过？**

梅：如果我忙于工作我们就会分开。唉，那真叫我不好过。

浮：我不希望你这样，因为没有你我也过得还不错。

梅：地狱！

浮：我想说，你应当自己取乐。你这个狭隘的家伙，你把讽刺当美酒，恶作剧当良药，离开这些——唉，为什么我每次偷见你独自一人，总是闷闷不乐？

梅：我不想听。那些时间你十有八九在意大利，对不对？你喜欢那儿，可从未学到国民的嘴？亲爱的，以后这种时候能不能说点假话给我听，只要说你想念我。

浮：我当然有在想念如果能和你一起，这不是假话。但我们说的的确是两回事。

**36 对方性感的表情？**

浮：没什么好讲，（叹气，笑）他促狭的微笑，弯曲的眼，一切都将他身上狡黠又迷人的恶魔性暴露无遗。

梅：而我喜欢他的眼泪——不管出于愤怒，悲伤，或者...欲望。都是那样刺激着我的热情。

**37 两个人在一起，最让你觉得心跳加速的时候？**

梅：可惜我胸膛中只有一团死水。

荷：喔，对魔鬼大概等于让你生殖器梆硬的时候...——干什么用这种眼神看我？？？（敲击烧瓶内壁）我二百岁，不是个婴孩，跟你们同样成熟！

浮（侧头与梅菲斯特对视一眼，一起转回）：对不起，我们忘了。

我想是他讲情话的时候。有一次他攀着我肩膀，把所有甜腻的私语都灌进我耳中...

梅（若有所思）：噢！

**38 最喜欢对方哪个部分？**

梅：脸，身体，屁股...哪里不好？部分就是个蠢话，既然我拥有他的全部，有什么必要挑挑拣拣。（露齿笑）

浮：我不全认同这个观点：如果我提出了哪个部分，并不是说其余都不如它好。只是你的眼睛尤其出现在我梦中，那样美丽危险又脉脉含情，像蛇永远不会阖上的双眼，劳碌地在我胸中煽起一团魔火（5）。

梅：这是实情，它们总是在注视你的。

**39 做什么事情的时候觉得最幸福？**

浮：一起旅行。

梅：一起做爱。

荷：而两者也是可以结合在一起的。

**40 曾经吵架吗？**

梅＆浮：是的。

荷：百年前我目睹过全程，现在呢？你们改掉这个习惯了吗？

梅：没有哦。

浮：我永远的冤家。（笑）

**41 都是些什么吵架呢？**

梅：鸡毛蒜皮的小事，或者哲学政治的大事。你跟过我们，心里多少有数？

**42 之后如何和好？**

浮：如果我们谁能说服谁——当然很少有这种事。但这有什么关系呢，时间可以摆平一切，我们需要的只是陪伴，不是观点。

梅：当然我也不想久等。如果你要尽快和我和好，只需要一个吻就可以解决。

**43 转世后还希望做恋人吗？**

梅：转世？转哪里的世，噢我头疼欲裂。

浮：你终于表现出无能，基督教世界的魔鬼。你既不能带来海伦，也不能听见亚洲神学的观点：他们说这样可以让生命延续。

梅：可我们不需要那些，已经是长久的爱侣。

**44 什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？**

梅：据说天使能感受到身边流动的爱意（6），魔鬼做不到——而你比我更不如，迟钝的德国人——所以你要时常把爱讲给我听。

浮：可我能分辨你的笑意，什么时候虚与委蛇，什么时候出于真心。

**45 您的爱情表现方式是？**

梅：曾经，我满足他，破坏他。到头来他非但不是魔鬼的玩物，竟要魔鬼受相思之苦。（挑眉）既然你又落到我手上，我要好好将你惩罚。

浮：那你说说看。

梅：正直的人厌恶我们，贞洁的人回避我们，虔诚的人唾弃我们，而你，浮士德，不会再走出地狱半步。（7）

浮：这是我的决定，不再向彼岸张望。梅菲斯特费勒斯，我不需要站在云端，只需要你在天国之下与我同行。

梅（摸浮士德手）：奉陪到底。

**46 一起做过什么疯狂的事？**

浮：我做过最疯狂的事就是爱你。

梅：你爱对啦。

除了我还有谁能满足你过分的奇想？就算让星星月亮都在空中爆炸？（8）

浮：紧紧抓住我吧，魔鬼，就算在悬崖边，下面就是沸腾的火湖，你不会让我的脚碰在石头上。

**47 您觉得与对方相配的花是？**

梅：三色堇。我尤其喜欢紫色的——或者取一支能代表我的红色，来与你相配。

浮：让一朵红玫瑰来装饰你的衣襟吧。

**48 俩人之间有互相隐瞒的事情么？**

梅：我对你是实事求是（9），亲爱的。

浮：你身上一定有许多我不知道的事。不过并不重要，反正我问你什么，你一定会回答？

梅：是的我保证——

**49 俩人的关系是公开还是秘密的？**

梅＆浮：早就公开啦。

荷：这会儿从天堂到地狱全知道了。

**50 您觉得与对方的爱是否能维持永久？**

梅：当然，永远，我爱你的肉体与灵魂，只要上帝还允许这个可耻的世界存在一天，我对你的爱就会延续下去。

浮：从故纸中猎取一切高超的词汇，把这种情焰称为无限，永远，皆可。 我对此抱有宏福的预感。（10）

荷：你相信这是一个奇迹的词语吗？

梅：不想生活的疯子才把怀疑主义套用进爱情，凡我在任何一个时刻说永久，那么它就是永久的，再因为...

浮（吻梅菲斯特）：因为我们不加掩饰地表达对彼此的爱。

 

【自注】

（1）哈默尔恩小镇（Hameln）的捕鼠人，也称哈米伦的弄笛者，德国中世纪传说。

（2）“舔遍了全世界的文化也影响到魔鬼”：Auch die Kultur,die alle Welt beleckt,Hat auf den Teufel sich erstreckt.第一部第六场魔女的丹房，梅菲斯特对女巫语。

（3）“恶魔奉行利己主义...讲明你的条件”：Der Teufel ist ein Egoist Und tut nicht leicht um Gottes willen,Was einem andern nützlich ist.Sprich die Bedingung deutlich aus;Ein solcher Diener bringt Gefahr ins Haus.第一部第四场书斋，浮士德对梅菲斯特语。

（4）一种理论说，魔鬼到来的速度就像恶念的产生一样迅捷。

（5）“他劳碌地在我胸中煽起一团魔火”：Er facht in meiner Brust ein wildes Feuer

Nach jenem schönen Bild geschäftig an.第一部第十四场森林和山洞，浮士德自语。

（6）“这是一个地狱同事告诉我的。”梅菲斯特如是说。

（7）“天堂以降都是地狱”，马洛《浮士德博士的悲剧》梅菲斯特答浮士德问。

（8）“要让星星和月亮都在半空爆炸”：So ein verliebter Tor verpufft Euch Sonne,Mond und alle Sterne Zum Zeitvertreib dem Liebchen in die Luft.第一部第九场散步，梅菲斯特对浮士德语。

（9）“我对你讲话是实事求是”：Bescheidne Wahrheit sprech' ich dir.第一部第三场书斋，梅菲斯特对浮士德语。

（10）“我抱着这种宏福的预感，现在领受这个最高的瞬间。”：Im Vorgefühl von solchem hohen Glück Genieβ' ich jetzt den höchsten Augenblick.第二部第五幕第五场埋葬，浮士德自白。

 


End file.
